


we might be hollow, but we're brave

by ellalopez



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Very Minor, background peraltiago - Freeform, dianetti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellalopez/pseuds/ellalopez
Summary: if you were minutes away from death, who would you think about at that moment?gina linetti never had an answer until she met rosa diaz.





	we might be hollow, but we're brave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blurryoceans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryoceans/gifts).



> "someone please fight for my rights and write a dianetti one shot of when charles gina and jake finally leave that store safely (yippie kayak ep) and rosa runs to her bc she's so worried but then stops bc angst and by someone i mean lii"
> 
> let's give the people what they want!

**"WE** have a crisis. We have to go. Let's _go!"_   Amy shouts, wading into the water hurriedly. Shrugging, Rosa follows the frantic detective, Holt right on their heels.

"Santiago, what is it?" Holt asks, wringing out his shirt as they step onto the beach. Rosa shivers, her mind racing with possibilities, wrapping a towel around herself.

"Gina is being held hostage, along with a few other civilians," Amy says, and the world tips sideways, just for a moment. Rosa barely hears her speak, her breath caught in her throat, unable to make her lungs work. She feels the coldest she's ever felt, despite being waist-deep in freezing ocean water for the past ten minutes. "Jake and Charles are currently going after the criminals, but it doesn't look too good, and I-" Amy stops, choking on her words.

"We'll do everything in our power to get them back," Holt states firmly, and Rosa meets his eyes in determination.

_She wasn't going to lose Gina, not again._

_**━━━━━━━━━━━━** _

The door to Rosa's apartment clicks open quietly, and light from the hallway spills into the living room. Rosa opens her eyes halfway, covered in blankets with a book on her lap, and she squints in the dark to see who it is. A flash of familiar auburn hair, stumbling over her carpet, hip bumping into a vase of her favourite flowers, orchids. The vase is knocked to the floor, shattering into shards of ceramic, and Gina collapses to the ground, sobbing. Rosa gets up from the couch slowly, approaching her girlfriend.

"G? What's wrong, babe?" She asks cautiously, crouching down to brush Gina's hair back. Tears of mascara run down her cheeks, and Rosa can smell the strong scent of whiskey on her breath. "Come here," she says, pulling Gina in, wrapping her arms around her in a safe embrace.

"I- I can't do this, Rosa." Her voice is raspy from crying, and Rosa draws back slightly, unable to believe what she's hearing.

"What?"

"I'm not  _out,_ and I'm tired of hiding this, our relationship, just because I'm not fucking  _ready._ I'm not worthy of being with you, you deserve better-" Gina coughs, looking away from Rosa. She can't see those beautiful dark eyes any longer; it'd just make it hurt more. Rosa blinks in disbelief, opening her mouth to speak.

"Do you remember that Thanksgiving morning two years ago when I gave you my coffee cup? Plain as day, with my name scrawled on it in capital letters, and you drank from it without a care in the world. Nobody noticed or made any comments, and right after that, I pushed you up against the wall of Babylon and kissed you. You pulled away first, shaking your head, rambling on about how we couldn't do this. I told you I'd wait for you, that no one else would have my heart like you did. Like you do now," Rosa adds, inching closer, a hand on Gina's chin, forcing her to look at her. "No matter what happens, it'll always be you. Push me away, break my heart, but it'll still be yours."

"That's exactly why I need to go, Rosa! I need to give you a chance to be with someone else," Gina replies. "I'm a mess-"

"-but you're the mess I want," Rosa says immediately, and mentally facepalms. Jake's love for Taylor Swift was seriously rubbing off on her.

"Once I figure myself out, I promise, I'll find my way back to you," Gina whispers, lacing their fingers together. She leans in, lips brushing against Rosa's softly. "I'm sorry," she says, voice cracking.

_And just like that, she's gone._

_**━━━━━━━━━━━━** _

"Jake. Jake. Jake!" Gina says urgently, kicking his elbow with her boot. The detective groans, attempting to sit upright. "Are you okay?" Gina asks, concern flooding her at the sight of her best friend.

"Oh, my head hurts. Probably from being conked on it," Jake answers sarcastically, shifting his position so he can face her properly. "How are you?"

"I'm tied up. I'm scared," she whispers, thinking about how she might never get to see Rosa again. How she wouldn't get to make her laugh, that radiant smile of hers, the way her tangled hair falls over her wild eyes. She snaps out of her thoughts, scolding herself to say something funny to help lighten the situation. "This guy hasn't stopped farting for the last hour," Gina points out, gesturing at the man sitting beside her.

"I keep telling you, it's not me," the man protests.

"Ramon, do you really want your last words to be a lie?" Gina retorts, rolling her eyes.

"Those aren't gonna be your last words, Ramon, all right?" Jake says, trying to comfort the civilians. Gina bites the inside of her cheek- as much faith as she had in their squad, the outcome didn't look very promising. "We're all gonna be fine," Jake continues. "They're gonna drill into the safe, take the money, and then go."

"They don't need to drill into the safe. They had my ID. They already have all the cash," Ramon says sadly, and Jake's eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"What? Then why'd they bring all that heavy-duty equipment?" Before anyone can respond, a deep voice interrupts their conversation.

"So. You're a cop." The man states, tossing Jake's badge at his feet. Jake grimaces as it clatters onto the ground, a side of it chipped. "I hate cops. They gave me this." The man traces a finger on a scar slashed across his left cheekbone, and Jake's eyes widen in fear and admiration.

"Nice! Finally, a good bad guy. This dude gets it."

"Now I'm going to kill you." The man says, reaching into the holster on his belt for his gun. He aims it right at Jake's heart, and he shuffles backwards in towards the wall.

"Okay, you took it a little too far. Maybe scale it back a skosh." Gina sighs, willing for him to shut up; his comments were going to get them all killed.

"All set down here." A voice crackles over the walkie talkie, and the man speaks into it, issuing commands. "Okay, start loading out. I just have one piece of business to take care of."

"You know, killing a man is not as easy as it sounds," Jake says, scrambling for ways to delay the shooting.

"I've killed ten men," the man says easily, not missing a beat. He cocks his gun, raising it to Jake's head.

"And that's such a nice, round number. Wouldn't you agree? I mean, imagine. 'I've killed 11 people.' It just sounds so cumbersome," Jake laughs nervously. Gina squeezes her eyes shut, bracing herself for the gunfire.

It never comes, though, and a crash sounds, someone jumping down from the vents above them. It turns out to be Charles, and he lands a punch right at the man's jaw, causing him to fall in agony.

"Yippie kayak, other buckets!" Charles shouts proudly, grinning in triumph.

"Boyle! You did it! And you _completely_ botched the catchphrase," Jake tells him.

"I'm pretty sure it was right," Charles says confidently. Jake shakes his head, his eyes twinkling.

"No, but you did great."

Charles cuts their zip ties open, freeing Jake and Gina first, and then the rest of the hostages. Gina stands up, stretching out her legs, and she smiles at the thought of Rosa waiting outside.

"Look, we have to stop the other robbers. They're escaping with the merch," Jake reminds them, all business, and Gina's smile fades temporarily.

"How? Terry's got the place surrounded," Charles asks, bewildered.

"The drill," Jake snaps his fingers, understanding. "It's not for the safe. They're using it to tunnel out of here. And those farts Gina kept smelling?"

"Uh-huh. They were _Ramon,"_ Gina emphasizes, and Ramon glances at her, defeated.

"No, it was sewage."

 _"And_ Ramon."

"We have to tell Terry they're escaping through the sewers." Jake signals at Charles's walkie talkie, and he takes it out, mumbling to himself.

"What's a brother got to do to get a wet wipe?"

"Don't say that."

_**━━━━━━━━━━━━** _

Gina runs like her life depends on it, pushing past Jake, her eyes scanning the gathering crowd for Rosa. The detective appears to be looking for her too, sprinting in her direction, and Gina can't breathe, the world stopping on its axis. She'd be lying if she said she didn't dream of this, being ready enough to kiss Rosa in public, to claim her right in front of everyone. Rosa halts in her tracks suddenly, and Gina does too, and they stand there, a few feet apart, just taking each other in.

"Hey," Gina says softly, unsure if she's blushing because of the cold or of how pretty Rosa looks under the streetlights.

"I was worried about you," Rosa admits, stepping closer to Gina. Gina raises an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Please, I would've kicked ass and gotten out if it wasn't for the stupid zip ties they used to bind us." Rosa laughs, her face glowing, and she steals glimpses of Gina, who looks gorgeous as usual. She tries to work up the strength to ask her out, beg for her to take her back, but nothing comes out, and she just stays there, staring at her.

"You checking me out, Rosie?"

The nickname hits her like a hurricane, and Rosa picks her next words carefully.

"So what if I am? I thought I'd lost you, so now that you're here, it's unreal, you know?"

"You're such a romantic," Gina teases her, but her heart threatens to give her up, to let the _'I thought I lost you too'_ slip out. "I couldn't stop thinking about you in there," she blurts out, before she loses her courage. "Everything about you kept haunting me, and I imagined every different scenario, how I would undo so many of the decisions I made."

"Sounds like you have a crush on me, G," Rosa smirks, and they're face to face now- one push and they could fall into each other.

_**(I promise, I'll find my way back to you.)** _

Like how the sun always falls for the moon, it's no different for Gina and Rosa, and maybe that's how it was meant to be.

 

 


End file.
